The present invention relates to preventing-freeze-up in septic systems. In particular, the present invention is a system and method of directing warm air down through a septic system in order to prevent the septic system from freezing up in cold-weather locations.
The applicant has been aware of prior-art attempts to solve septic system freeze-up. Such attempts included a thawing method typically delivered by a specialized vendor. The thawing method utilizes a hot water heater and pumps which are used to pump hot water down into the septic system through clean-out access pipes, which typically are capped vertical pipes each of which go up to above-ground level from a portion of the septic system, such as up from the septic tank, drop boxes, or connecting sewer pipe.
Upon searching other prior art solutions, the applicant found an attempt to solve septic system freeze-up by forming over the septic system at ground level an insulating ground cover with hay, leaves, or similar material. Still another attempt used electric “thermo” tape extended down through the system, e.g., down through the clean-out access pipe to the drainfield drop box (which connects into the sewer pipe running from the septic tank), and “snaking” the heater tape through the sewer pipe, into the first drop box.
In addition, the applicant is aware of the following patents related to heating devices for cold-climate freeze-up prevention:    U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,748—Reid —SYSTEM FOR REMOVING SNOW AND ICE FROM PAVED SURFACES    U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,321—Werner—ROCK CHANNEL HEAT STORAGE    U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,239—Partin et al.—EARTH COIL HEATING AND COOLING SYSTEM    U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,632—Charon —SEPTIC SYSTEM WITH ABOVE-GROUND SEPTIC TANK    U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,836—Benson—UNDERGROUND SYSTEM FOR TREATING SOIL    U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,322—Tsigonis—APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR TREATING SEWAGE IN COLD CLIMATES
Of the patents listed above, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,441,632 (the '632 patent) and 6,482,322 (the '332 patent) are directed to septic systems.
The '632 patent discloses a septic system having an above-ground septic tank which is installed in a house for which it is to be used, or within an enclosure attached to the house. The septic system includes an electric heater and thermostatic switch for preventing the septic tank from freezing. Note that the septic system of the '632 patent does not connect to an underground septic system.
The '322 patent discloses a method and apparatus for treating sewage in cold climates including a pretreatment stage, an aerobic treatment stage, and a discharge stage, where cold outside air is combined with warm re-circulating air from within the sewage treatment system to provide oxygen for the aerobic treatment of the sewage. A blower draws in the air from the fresh air intake and the one or more re-circulating air intakes, and blows this air out an outlet. The treated sewage is discharged intermittently in high volume, high flow-rate batches to prevent freezing. As with the system of the '632 patent, note that the system of the '322 patent does not connect to an underground septic system.
Previously attempted solutions to septic system freeze-up are-difficult, messy, marginally successful, and/or relatively complex. There is no known simple, reliable system for preventing freeze-up in septic systems. The present invention provides the simple solution.